This invention relates to controlling an output of a light fixture.
The color temperature of a white-light light source (e.g., an incandescent light bulb) corresponds to the temperature of an ideal black-body radiator that radiates light of a comparable hue, and is identified in units of absolute temperature, Kelvin (“K”). Color temperatures of approximately 5,000K or greater are referred to as cool colors, and color temperatures between approximately 2,700K and 3,000K are referred to as warm colors. For example, the light output by an incandescent light bulb is thermal radiation and approximates an ideal black-body radiator. The color temperatures associated with the incandescent light bulb follow the Planckian locus through a particular color space (e.g., the CIE xyY color space) from low color temperatures (i.e., warm colors) to high color temperatures (i.e., cool colors). Accordingly, color temperature is a convenient way to describe the output of an incandescent light bulb or other similar white-light light sources.